


Quiet Night In

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fontcest, M/M, PWP, sub!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Papyrus finds the questions on the quizshow too easy. Sans offers to add some difficulty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/gifts).



> So, Shara, this is probably too late for you to receive it _on_ Christmas, but it technically _is_ still Christmas, so I'm calling this a win. Sorry it's not your hubby Swapfell Pap, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

It's a quiet night in. Sans lounges on the couch beside Papyrus, who's bouncing in his seat as he watches Mettaton's 'all-new' quizshow, calling out the answers to the questions before the contestants can.

Sans isn't watching the show - he's never thought much of the shallow and flashy displays the robot puts on. He's watching Papyrus instead. It's a lot more enjoyable.

"OH, COME ON! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY FIND THAT QUESTION DIFFICULT?" Papyrus shouts at one of the contestants, arms out beseechingly.

"guess they're under too much pressure," Sans tells him. "that sort of thing can be pretty distracting, you know."

Papyrus sits back, considering Sans' words. He won't want to be unfair, Sans knows, so he'll doubtless try to find a way to put himself under equal pressure.

This sort of thing is one of the reasons why Papyrus is the coolest monster in the Underground - he doesn't just _notice_ if something is unfair, he actively tries to _make it_ fair, however large an advantage he gives up by doing it.

Sans suddenly has a marvellous idea.

"i can help distract you if you want," he offers, slipping off the couch and kneeling in front of Papyrus.

Papyrus blinks down at him. "REALLY?"

"sure." Sans pushes Papyrus' legs apart, and leans forwards. "just try and keep paying attention to the quiz, bro," he says as he tugs down Papyrus' shorts and starts to lick.

Papyrus jumps, startled, but gamely turns his attention back to the TV. "FOURTEEN!" he calls out, just ahead of the contestant. Sans rewards him by dragging his tongue over Papyrus' pelvic inlet, earning a lovely gasp. 

Sans traces his tongue over Papyrus' ischium, flicking inside the holes. "THE-THE COLOUR OF PERSEVERENCE!" Papyrus suddenly shouts, answering a question Sans didn't listen to. He slips his tongue between Papyrus' bones, and Papyrus shudders, magic building under Sans' knowing touch. "NNNN," he groans, but he's doing his best to pay attention to the show, despite Sans distracting him.

Sans chuckles and laps at Papyrus' pubis, unsurprised when the gathering magic forms suddenly into a plump pussy, already gleaming for him. He can't help muttering, "good boy," knowing how Papyrus responds to the words - and just as expected, Papyrus jumps underneath him, hips rolling slightly before he forces himself to still again.

"THE FORCE OF GRA-AAHGGURRI-" His attempt to answer the next question devolves into complete gibberish the moment Sans starts sucking his plump clit, and it only gets worse when Sans slides his tongue inside Papyrus' wet opening. Papyrus is still trying to pay attention to the quizshow, though, despite how distracting Sans is being.

Sans can't tell whether he's annoyed or proud. Either way, he takes it as a sign that he should work a little harder. He presses his teeth against Papyrus' clit as his tongue worms its way deeper, doing his best to stroke every spot inside Papyrus that will make his little brother feel good.

Papyrus' attempt to stifle his moans results in a strangled squeak which Sans can't find anything but adorable. "THE-THAT'S - OH, OH, OH! - BLUE! BLUE MAGIC!"

Sans has no idea whether Papyrus is right. The way Papyrus arches against him makes him think Papyrus might not be paying enough attention to tell, either - but then Papyrus gives a disappointed moan despite Sans' attentions and he realises he was wrong.

He hears Mettaton's voice take the familiar cadence that means he's reached the final question. Papyrus tenses, fists gripping the couch as he tries to pay attention.

Sans could ease off, and give his brother this.

He decides to enjoy himself instead - after all, Papyrus would be horribly disappointed if Sans went easy on him.

His tongue stabs into Papyrus, aiming for his most sensitive spots.

Papyrus sobs, trying to hold himself back, but Sans can tell it's a lost cause long before Papyrus bucks underneath him, coming hard from just Sans' tongue. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

Sans sits up, licking his brother's sweet juices off his teeth. "that enough of a challenge?" he asks. Papyrus nods, still shivering.

Sans pulls his own shorts down to reveal his erection. "mind giving me a reward for having such a good idea?"

Papyrus' eyesockets light up at the sight. "GOOD IDEAS SHOULD ALWAYS BE REWARDED," he says breathily, and slips off the couch to kneel over Sans' dick. "ESPECIALLY YOURS."

Neither of them pays attention to the TV for the rest of the night.


End file.
